gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie Abrams
Arthur "Artie" Abrams is a character on Glee. He is an active member of New Directions and is a student at William McKinley High School. Artie was present during the football game and witnessed the fight between Finn and Karofsky. Later, the entire football (minus the ones in Glee Club) cornered him with red and orange slushies. Artie isn't supportive of Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste's decision to let the football team be in Glee club. He watches Puck and Rachel sing ''Need You Now''. He practices "Zombie 101" with New Directions and the football team and sings background vocals in ''She's Not There''. Later, when most of the hockey team shows up with slushies, he cowers behind Finn, but gets slushied anyway. Later in the episode, when most of the team quit, he plays football with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, and the rest of the guys. During half-time, he has a huge solo in Thriller/Heads Will Roll. When Karofsky and the rest of the players come back, he sits out during the second half. He celebrates when the Titans win the big game. In Silly Love Songs, he attends Glee Club and receives the assignment to sing their favorite song. Artie sings P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) with Mike to Brittany. Artie sings background vocals in ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' and can be seen at Breadstix (with Brittany) during the Warblers' performance of ''Silly Love Songs''. In Comeback, after he sees how the girls react to Sam singing Baby, ,Artie along with Puck and Mike want to join Sam's one-man-band, The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie has lead vocals in Somebody to Love. During Lauren's first solo performance of I Know What Boys Like, she imagines Artie in his boxers and traps his face in her breasts. .]] At the end of the episode, Artie sings background in ''SING. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Artie, Brittany, Mike, and Tina wanted to leave Rachel's lame party before they all started to drink, saying that they had made dinner reservations. Through the entire episode, Artie seems to be one of the drunkest and thoroughly enjoys the party, throwing money at a stripping Brittany, saying "Makin' it rain! Yeah, that's my girlfriend! I love you baby!" At one point, Artie was wearing Brittany's pink sweater and hat while she was wearing his glasses. The next day, Artie recommends some Bloody Marys to the group for their hangover and sings Blame It (on the Alcohol). Later, Artie has a small solo in TiK ToK. At the end of the episode, Artie is present during Mr. Schue's rant about them drinking. In Sexy, Brittany tells Santana that she is pregnant. Santana tells Tina, who tells Puck, who tells Lauren who finally tells Artie "Congratulations! Oh, you don't know? Your girlfriend's preggo! You're gonna be a baby daddy!" In the choir room, we see that Artie is truly shaken by the news and admits he's not ready for a child and questions on how to support it. Mr. Schue asks Brittany if she really is pregnant and if she had it confirmed witha doctor. She tells him that she doesn't have to be sure; there was a stork building a nest on her property. Luckily, she actually isn't pregnant. Artie can be seen singing along, and slightly enjoying/ flirting, to [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)|''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]] with Holly. After [[Landslide|''Landslide]], Sam tells Artie that he wishes that he was as close to Artie as his girlfriend (Santana) is to Artie's. singing Loser Like Me.]]While present during ''Afternoon Delight'', Artie looks very confused. Later in the episode, Artie can be seen with Brittany at Rachel's celibacy club. In Original Song, Artie at first rejects the idea of doing original songs for Regionals, but when Quinn sides with Rachel, he and everyone else agree. He is present during Santana's Trouty Mouth, Puck's Big Ass Heart, and is seen singing along to Mercedes's Hell to the No. He sings background vocals in Loser Like Me. He is excited when New Directions wins. He also votes for Rachel as the very first Glee Club MVP. In A Night of Neglect, it is revealed that Artie, (along with Tina, Brittany, and Mike) are members of McKinley High's Academic Decathlon Team, which is preparing for finals although they cannot afford the trip. Will sympathizes with them and promises to help raise money to support the team. Holly gives him the idea to perform a concert as a fundraiser for the "neglected" Decathlon Team. After Tina is heckled off stage, Artie proposes cancelling the concert, but Will refuses to. When Mercedes performs ''Ain't No Way'', Artie is seen happily watching her. Later, the Academic Decathlon Team is shown competing and the score is tied. The final questions' category is "Hermaphrodite Nazi Sympathizers". Artie and Brittany smile at each other, implying they are going to know the answer. They win the Decathlon. In Born This Way, Artie can be seen throughout the episode. He seems very surprised at Rachel's wanting to have a nose job. He asked where Santana was, but showed no real concern. He sang background vocals in Born This Way with New Directions. He also wore a shirt that says "FOUR EYES". In Rumours, Artie seems upset during April's rendition of Dreams. He later comfronts Brittany on whether or not she is cheating on him with Santana. She says that since Santana's a girl, it doesn't count (according to what Santana told her). Artie becomes frustrated and exclaims: "God, Brittany! Why are you so stupid?" Brittany walks away crying and hurt, revealing that he was the only person in school who hadn't called her that. Feeling bad, Artie sings Never Going Back Again with Puck, Sam, and Finn on guitars. Throughout the rest of the episode, Artie is quiet, looking up at Brittany sadly. He is present during Rachel's Go Your Own Way, Finn and Quinn's I Don't Want to Know, and sings background vocals in Don't Stop. In Prom Queen, Artie wore a red tux and is seen hopeful when Brittany states that she doesn't have a date to the prom. Artie at Prom.]]declines Puck's offer to spike the punch bowl; but, after his failed attempt to win Brittany back by singing Isn't She Lovely in her Home Ec. class, he agrees. After performing Friday, Puck tells Artie to pour gin into Sue's beloved punch bowl now. While Artie was spiking the punch, he is caught by Sue. After Sue interrogates him, and threatens to pull out his molars, saying: "No, I'm just going to attpemt to give you a simple cleaning", Artie admits that all he wants to do is to dance with Brittany once and that he didn't actually spike the punch with alcohol, but with lemonade. Sue releases him because he was "no fun to interrogate" and didn't rat Puck out. Later that night, Artie can be seen dancing with Brittany to Dancing Queen and taking pictures with her. In Funeral, Artie is seen during the ceremony and sings alongside New Directions when they are singing Pure Imagination for Sue's sister Jean. In New York, Artie arrives in New York with New Directions. He is seen buying three hot dogs while performing I Love New York/New York, New York and later performs'' My Cup'' with Brittany. Artie is present at the competition and sings a solo on Light Up the World. Personality Artie's personality includes multiple layers of contradictions. He is at first glance, a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, the truth is Artie can be an outspoken and surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. It seems that due to his handicap, Artie has, at times, let that define him as a person, feeling that it makes him an outsider amongst others and that the only people who could truly understand him are other with their own forms of handicaps, such as when he thought that Tina really had a stutter. Artie, for the most part however, tries to not let his handicap keep him down emotionally, but he finds it hard when his friends look down at him because of it. When hurt, Artie will often react harshly, such as ending a budding relationship with Tina upon learning of she had no real stutter. He can be surprisingly arrogant, such as telling Tina that he will date her, despite her lying to him, if she changed everything about herself (which he later apologies for). He also feels deeply about things concerning his disability, such as sleeping with Brittany and then her not really caring. He is also prone to make offensive sexist comments, as exampled in Never Been Kissed. Relationships Brittany Pierce In Bad Reputation he and Brittany fight to be on the Glist together by singing U Can't Touch This in matching outfits in the library. In Duets, Brittany tells Artie that she has feelings for him, thus making her his girlfriend and duet partner. While practicing in Brittany's room, Artie tells her that he still has feelings for Tina. As an attempt to make Artie get over Tina and still have a duet partner, Brittany takes Artie out of his chair, places him on her bed, and has sex with him. After Santana told him that the sex meant almost nothing to Brittany, Artie ends their relationship. Brittany is sad as Artie passes with Finn and alone at Breadstix where she miserably nudges a meatball across the table with her nose. In Never Been Kissed, Artie and Brittany double date with Puck and Santana. Artie and Brittany get back together in Furt. In Special Education, Artie accuses Brittany of cheating on him with Mike Chang. Artie confronts her, saying she is guilty of "adultery"; Brittany becomes very upset. Later, Brittany says that she thought adultery meant he was calling her, "a dolt" because she lost the magic comb he gave her earlier. They make-up. In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie and the gang try to reinforce Brittany's belief in Santa. Later, Artie takes her home, for she isn't feeling well because "Santa" (a.k.a. Beiste) tells her he can't make Artie walk, and finds a ReWalk for him and both of them are happy. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, when Artie gets slushied, Brittany can be seen cleaning him off. In Silly Love Songs, Artie sings [[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)]] to Brittany and the two can be seen at Breadstix later in the episode. In Comeback, Artie joins Sam's band to woo Brittany. Brittany can be seen fanning herself during the boy's ]]performance of [[Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)|''Somebody to Love]]. In Sexy, Brittany tells Santana that she's pregnant. The rumor spreads until Artie hears it. He is shocked and worried about how he will take of a baby. Luckily, Brittany wasn't pregnant, and only saw a stork building a nest on her garage. Unknown to Artie, Santana reveals to Brittany that she has feelings for her in the same episode. Brittany, however, turns her down, saying that she's in love with Artie and doesn't want to hurt him. During the Hallway scene of Brittany and Santana you could see in Brittany's locker "I Love Artie 4eva" written in two connected post it notes. Brittany also says that when she's with Artie they talk about their feelings. In Original Song, the two can be seen briefly together during the episode. Brittany and Artie's relationship can be seen as the sweet, loving, mushy-gushy type. They are seen to be playful and loving in various episodes in the background, and the two seem to be genuinely in love. It has been confirmed that Brittany and Artie will stay happy together by Kevin McHale, and he said that Artie was the first person to draw any type of emotion out of Brittany, which was big. Source. In Rumours, Brittany breaks up with Artie because he called her "stupid." During Prom Queen, Brittany is still mad at Artie for calling her stupid, and refuses to go to the prom with him - even after he sang Isn't She Lovely. Later in the episode, the two can be seen dancing and having their picture taken. It was not clear to whether or not they were together again. In New York, Artie and Brittany sing some 'Light Up the World' and "My Cup" parts together. Tina Cohen-Chang .]] Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his chair. After joining, Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie, meanwhile, feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. When the Glee is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows, and at last the two go on a date, which ends with a kiss. After the kiss, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappoints and upsets Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends, as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair. Later, Artie decides to rekindle his relationship with Tina, feeling he can move past her lies, assuming that she changes everything. He demands that she change her entire wardrobe, but she stands up for herself and yells at him, in response, he apologizes. This pairing is often referred to as 'Tartie' or 'Artina' by fans. In Season 2, she breaks up with him claiming he was a bad boyfriend over the summer and only wanted to play Halo and watch Coming Home. ''The actual reason was because Tina began seeing Mike Chang over the summer and technically cheated on Artie. At first, Artie tried to win her back by joining the football team. However, Brittany begins showing interest in Artie and Artie goes out with Brittany instead. Quotations Songs Solos Season One DancingWithMyself.PNG|Dancing with Myself (Wheels) Cac9ed2c8928f359 glee u can t touch this.preview.jpg|U Can't Touch This (Bad Reputation) Dancewalk.png|Safety Dance (Dream On) Dream-a-Little-Dream-of-Me-glee-13894261-495-330.jpg|Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) Season Two Finnartiepuckstronger.jpg|Stronger (Britney/Brittany) PYT Glee.jpg|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) OB-NS973 glee2 E 20110502124223.jpg|Never Going Back Again (Rumours) Glee-Isnt-She-Lovely-Artie-Prom-Queen.jpg|Isn't She Lovely (Prom Queen) Solos (In a Duet) Season One NewDirectionsBoys.png|It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Finn) (Vitamin D) Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg|Lean On Me (Mercedes) (Ballad) HairCrazyInLove.PNG|Hair/Crazy in Love (Mercedes) (Hairography) Season Two PuckArtieOneLove.jpg|One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Never Been Kissed) Jbe.jpg|Baby (Sam) (Comeback) My Cup.jpg|My Cup (Brittany) (New York) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One * Gold Digger ''(Showmance) (With Will and Mercedes) * Push It (Showmance) (With Rachel and Finn) * Somebody to Love (The Rhodes Not Taken) (With Finn, Rachel and Mercedes) * Proud Mary (Wheels) (With Mercedes and Tina) * Lean on Me (Ballad) (With Mercedes) * Hair/Crazy in Love (Hairography) (With Mercedes) * Imagine (Hairography) (''W''ith Mercedes, Rachel and Finn) * Jump (Mattress) (With Finn, Rachel and Mercedes) * Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Mattress) (With Rachel, Finn and Mercedes) * You Can't Always Get What You Want (Sectionals) (With Rachel, Finn and Mercedes) * What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power of Madonna) (With Finn, Puck and Kurt) * Shout It Out Loud (Theatricality) (with Finn and Puck) * Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Journey) (With Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes) * To Sir, With Love (Journey) (With Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Finn and Santana) Season Two * Empire State of Mind (Auditions) (with Finn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana) * Billionaire (Auditions) (with Sam and Puck) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) (With Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Brittany and Tina) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' (Never Been Kissed) (With Puck, Finn and Sam)'' * Forget You (The Substitute) (with Holly Holiday and Mercedes) * Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) (with Will and Holly) * Marry You (Furt) (''W''ith Finn, Rachel,Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Tina and Mike) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) (With Sam, Quinn, Brittany and Tina) * Jingle Bells (A Very Glee Christmas) (With Finn and Puck) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll(The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) (With Santana, Rachel and Finn) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It on the Alcohol) (With Puck, Mercedes and Santana) * Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) (Comeback) (With Sam, Puck, and Mike) * Friday (The Prom Queen) (With Puck and Sam) * Pure Imagination (Funeral)'' (With Finn,Tina and Kurt)'' * Light Up The World(With Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Santana) * I Love New York/New York, New York (New York) (With Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Finn) * Bella Notte (New York) (With Puck, Sam, and Mike) Unreleased Solos Season One * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat (Pilot) Trivia *Tina was the first member of glee club he told about his "accident". *He is the third member of the club. *Out of the original five members of New Directions (him, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Rachel Berry), his audition was the only one not seen. We can only guess it was rap/hip-hop because those are the kind of songs he performs the most and seems to be his favorite genre of music. *In Pilot, Tina write's Artie's name down on the sign-up sheet for him because it's out of his reach. Although spelled "Artie", Tina spelled it, "Arty". This could've been a mistake made in filming, or she could have misspelled his name. Also, the character filter on FanFiction.net has recently changed the spelling of his name to "Arty". *For group numbers, his dance partner is usually Brittany *Artie's style of dressing is very retro, complete with bow ties, sweaters, sweater vests, suspenders, etc *Artie was the first member of New Directions to get a solo *Artie is considered the stereotypical nerd *His first girlfriend was Tina Cohen-Chang *Tina was his first kiss *His second girlfriend is Brittany Pierce *Lost his virginity to Brittany (Duets) *Artie was in a car crash with his mom at 8 years old, resulting in his being confined to a wheelchair (Wheels) *His first solo was in ''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' (Pilot) *Can play guitar, and frequently accompanies New Directions. *Loves the movie Coming Home and the game Halo (Audition) *In Duets, he and Brittany were the only couple not to do a duet *Artie is in the A/V club (The Power of Madonna) *He "has pull" with the jazz band *It is rumored that Artie is Christian, but his actual religion is unknown. He may, as well as Kurt, be an atheist, seeing that when Mr. Schuester mentioned the subject of religion, he rolled his eyes. He then also nods in agreement with Mr Schuester when he says Kurt had every right to complain about the Glee clubs song selections for the week (Grilled Cheesus) *His first complete solo was Dancing with Myself (Wheels) *When he is sick, Artie feels better with gin (alcohol) and juice (The Substitute) *He received a ReWalk in A Very Glee Christmas from Coach Beiste; although we did see the ReWalk, we have never seen Artie with his ReWalk since the episode. *Usually is seen wearing fingerless gloves (to protect his hands when he wheels his wheelchair). *Artie uses his height problems (since he's in a wheelchair, he is normally too short to do average things) to get out of situations. In Bad Reputation, he says he couldn't have posted the 'Glist' because it was too high and out of his reach. In Mattress, he uses his height as an excuse to not be in the Glee yearbook photo with Rachel, saying that if she leans over to meet his level, it will look like she has stomach rolls. In Britney/Brittany, he says he would be better at brushing his teeth if he could see himself in the mirror. *Every time a Jay-Z song is featured, he gets the solo. *So far, Artie has received the solos on every Michael Jackson song (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle - Thriller/Heads Will Roll, Silly Love Songs - P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)) *He has also received solos in all the Justin Bieber songs. (Baby and Somebody to Love) *He has received the rap section of every song in that genre sans Good Vibrations (Funk) and Golddigger (Showmance) *Joined The Justin Bieber Experience. *When sad or upset, Artie would turn around pout for a while as seen in Duets when he was in Brittany's room talking about his breakup with Tina. *Artie writes def poetry jams *Puck used to toss him down stairs. *Is addicted to Angry Birds. *Is the only person who had not called Brittany stupid until 'Rumors' *His first glee club enemy is Santana Lopez, who due to his relationship with her best friend Brittany sparks jealousy. *Has a complex (about being in a wheelchair, as seen in Rumours) *Sometimes when Artie starts a song in the hallway, Puck walks behind him. *His mom cuts his hair (Rumours) *Has a fear of being slushied. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members